


ожоги

by citylove



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, POV Second Person, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 00:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citylove/pseuds/citylove
Summary: Минджи вся в белом — светится, искрится, вспыхивает.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 7





	ожоги

Ты не помнишь, кто тебя пригласил, наверное, Бора, и не помнишь, почему вообще согласилась. Свадьбы не для тебя, да ты и не знаешь никого. В очередной раз просто для массовки. Всё равно тебе нечего было делать и отказать не получилось.

И вот ты здесь: сидишь за одним из столов уже после всех церемоний и речей, и тостов, съев кусок торта — на большее не хватило, и всецело поглощена происходящим на сцене. Поют что-то трогательное, были б силы, ты бы прослезилась, и оркестр выкладывается на полную — музыку можно почувствовать кожей, настолько хорошо они играют.

Ты не замечаешь людей, не слушаешь их бессмысленных разговоров, не смотришь по сторонам. Твои глаза прикованы к приглашённой певице. Ты думаешь, что уйдёшь, как только закончится эта песня. Тебя никто и ничего не держит, но что-то заставляет мельком взглянуть влево: за соседним столом — между вами с десяток шагов — Минджи.

Певица и оркестр для тебя мгновенно затихают.

Всё, что ты видишь, — это Минджи. Всё, что ты слышишь, — твоё бешено грохочущее сердце. Ты не помнишь, кто тебя пригласил, и не помнишь, кого ты видела среди гостей. Сотни человек — все как один. Выделяется лишь Минджи. В окружении цветов.

Ты хочешь её позвать — и не зовёшь.

Тебе кажется неуместным напоминать о себе — снова врываться в чужую жизнь. Вы давно не виделись, и Минджи, как и ты, пришла на эту свадьбу, не имея понятия, кто на ней будет.

Ты не ждёшь, что она заметит тебя сама, и молчишь.

Зал наполняется голосами и музыкой, когда ты отворачиваешься, но ты теряешь интерес к сцене. Перед глазами по-прежнему профиль Минджи. Ты не можешь ни о чём думать и ни на чём сосредоточиться. Так было всегда, стоило Минджи появиться рядом. Ты больше не разбираешь слов в песне, потому что в твоей голове она превращается в _МинджиМинджиМинджи_ — и это всё ещё лучшее, что ты слышала в своей жизни.

А потом тебя окликают—

И ты смотришь на Минджи.

Снизу вверх.

Она так близко — прикоснись, чтобы проверить, настоящая она или нет, но тебя парализует — ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть. Минджи треплет тебя по голове — и этого хватает, чтобы оттаять. Все люди и звуки уходят на второй план. Есть только вы и тишина. Минджи ничего не говорит, а ты не знаешь, о чём можно. Ты прижимаешься лицом к её животу, не обращая внимания ни на кого и ни на что вокруг, и руки Минджи остаются в твоих волосах. Это настолько интимно, что должно быть неловко, но тебя это не волнует, Минджи тем более.

Момент длится вечность, как и та песня до, но теперь поют что-то другое.

Минджи тянет тебя в танец.

— Я не умею.

— Это ничего.

Вы медленно кружите: Минджи ведёт — и ты боишься наступить ей на ногу, ты же совсем ничего не понимаешь в танцах, но этого не происходит, потому что Минджи находит для вас свой ритм — вы двигаетесь ему в такт и сливаетесь с музыкой.

Минджи вся в белом — светится, искрится, вспыхивает. Ты слепнешь: то ли от её света, то ли от любви, которую этот свет вызывает. Ты слепнешь, потому что никак не насмотришься. Минджи вся в белом — такое нежное на вид платье — как невеста. И ты тоже, только в костюме, купленном специально для таких мероприятий. Тебе кажется, что вы не на чужой свадьбе, а на своей, хотя ты никогда не могла набраться духу пригласить её даже на свидание, сделать _шаг_ , какая ещё женитьба, но Минджи выглядит просто волшебно — не передать словами насколько — и ты хочешь ей об этом сказать, и не решаешься.

Минджи прячет лицо у тебя на плече, и вы ещё долго танцуете, забывшись друг в друге, пока отец жениха не прерывает оркестр, чтобы произнести последний на сегодня тост.

Вы не слушаете его, а надо бы — из уважения к, но Минджи забирает сумку и уводит тебя отсюда прочь. Ты идёшь немного позади, а Минджи как путеводная звезда — и ты не представляешь, куда она может тебя привести. Глубокая ночь — её освещают редкие фонари и вы вдвоём, а может, только волосы Минджи. Ты уверена: если к ним дотронуться, их свет тебя поглотит, и тебе страшно, как раньше, поэтому ты не тянешься — сохраняешь дистанцию. Ты заворожена безмолвной ночью и сиянием Минджи, и на кончике языке вертится столько вещей, которыми ты могла бы поделиться, столько любви, которую пора бы выпустить на волю, но ты сохраняешь молчание — разговоры ни к чему.

Ты узнаёшь дорогу — дом Минджи за поворотом, твой собственный — через пару кварталов. Вся магия вот-вот испарится: вы попрощаетесь и разойдётесь, чтобы встретиться вот так случайно раз или два, ничего не изменив, не сдвинувшись с места.

Минджи идёт теперь задом-наперёд и не отрывает от тебя глаз.

Ветер раздувает ей волосы — и она смеётся.

Ты влюбляешься в неё ещё сильнее.

Уже возле дома ты почти готова или признаться, или пригласить её завтра на обед, но все нужные слова умирают у тебя в горле. Вместо них ты говоришь, что вызовешь себе такси и _пока_ — больше ничего. Минджи тоже — очень тихо, едва слышно.

Ты успеваешь отойти на пару шагов, как она зовёт тебя.

Ты разворачиваешься — и Минджи оказывается прямо перед тобой.

— Что-то забыла?

— Это.

И она прикасается губами к твоей щеке.

В этом не должно быть ничего особенного, но никто из твоих друзей не делает так при встрече или на прощание, ты не привыкла, и Минджи никогда раньше не, и ты судорожно выдыхаешь, потому что Минджи не отступает. Ты чувствуешь всё её тепло: его так много — оно прожигает тебе кожу. Аж до самой кости. А потом Минджи прижимается лбом к твоему — и у тебя горит всё лицо. Вот так Солнце и целует своим светом. И ты, наконец-то набравшись смелости, впервые за сегодня берёшь Минджи за руку, так осторожно, словно она покроется трещинами от твоих прикосновений — и свет, хранящийся внутри, пробьётся наружу, и заполнит весь этот мир, и подносишь к своим губам — оставляешь один-единственный поцелуй на кривом мизинце. Минджи вздрагивает — у неё тоже теперь ожог.

Вы смотрите друг на друга.

Так бесконечно долго.

Между вами только воздух — её дыхание опаляет тебе губы.

Вам ничего не стоит поддаться вперёд, но вы больше не целуетесь.

Минджи улыбается — и ты любишь её улыбку, звёзды и сияние, и свет под кожей, и её невероятное сердце, каждую едва заметную неидеальность, каждый вздох. Ты любишь — и молчишь, потому что ни одно слово ни на одном языке не передаст всей твоей любви.

Ты любишь — и молчишь, но Минджи знает.


End file.
